


Further Down the Line

by Verlaine



Category: Alias Smith and Jones
Genre: Double Drabble, Episode Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-15
Updated: 2010-09-15
Packaged: 2017-10-11 20:56:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/117033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verlaine/pseuds/Verlaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As long as Heyes was still willing to touch him, it meant he hadn't slipped over the line.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Further Down the Line

Despite his reputation for a silver tongue, Heyes was really a toucher at heart, at least when it came to Kid Curry. A pat on the back, an arm around the shoulder, even a full body hug when his nerves were shaken. Curry never minded. In some quiet corner of his head, he always figured as long as Heyes was still willing to touch him, it meant he hadn't slipped over the line from "fast gun" to "assassin".

Seeing Danny Bilson's body silent in the dust, death finally slacking that mocking smile from his face, Curry felt a sick numbness rising through him. It had to be done, there'd been no doubt about that. Bilson wasn't just another small-town card cheat or bully; he'd killed as easily as snuffing out a cigar. Once a man started that comfortable slide into murder he wasn't much better than a rabid coyote, only a lot more dangerous.

It had to be done. Still, looking at the limp sprawl that seconds ago had been a living man left Curry feeling like he'd walked naked into a Kansas blizzard.

The spot where Heyes' hand rested on his arm was the only warmth he could feel.


End file.
